


BAU Does Pride

by DeadlyButAdorable (orphan_account)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Pride, Pride Parades, Trans Male Character, Trans Spencer Reid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DeadlyButAdorable
Summary: I just needed a happy fic guys.....BAU goes to pride feat. my headcanons of all the characters.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 9
Kudos: 228





	BAU Does Pride

The cafe was busy, of course, it was a Monday morning. Spencer sipped at his fresh almond milk latte and glared at his notebook. The chocolate scone beside him sat untouched. 

"Hey." Aaron's voice softly spoke.

Spencer looked up, a wide smile growing on his face as he got up, nearly knocking over the chair he was sitting in. He hugged Aaron tight and motioned him to sit down.

"So I was going over some notes and I was trying to deduce the approximate relation between trauma and sexual deviancy-"

"You look gorgeous." Aaron interjected.

Spencer stopped and smiled awkwardly. A soft glow rose up on his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head. "Well thanks."

"I love seeing you flustered. So adorable." Aaron continued, reaching his hand across the table to hold Spencers.

Spencer looked down at his shoes, smiling wide. His foot tapped rhythmically and he rocked gently in his seat as he looked back up at Aaron. "Geez...you make me so happy."

Aaron giggled and picked up the scone, holding it to Spencer's lips. Spencer took a gentle bite and covered his mouth as he chewed. 

"So….I noticed we had an event coming up." Aaron said, setting the scone down and resting his head on his hand.

Spencer's face lit up and he nodded quickly. "Hotch I'm so excited you have no idea," Spencer chirped. "I bought stuff and everything! I-is Emily coming too?"

Aaron nodded.

"A-and Morgan?"

Another nod.

"And-"

"The whole team." Aaron chuckled. "I know it'll be your first time."

Spencer hummed excitedly, taking a sip. "Awesome."

* * *

The sidewalks were fairly packed and the noise wasn't as unpleasant as crowds usually are to Spencer. Colors danced everywhere. People laughed. Music played gently and was carried through the warm air. A banner swayed through the wind and its bright lettering pierced the blue sky.

"You look great." Aaron said, holding Spencer's hand.

To say Spencer had been over prepared would be an understatement. He looked the part however.

A pair of rainbow shorts with silver buttons, his favorite bright blue dress shoes, his bag covered with what must have been thousands of pins, and the transgender flag tied neatly around his shoulders to drape like a cape. He was shirtless; he had been gushing since he got top surgery that his first Pride would be shirtless.

"You look great too." Spencer hummed.

Aaron wore simple blue jeans, a purple shirt, and red sneakers. He held a bisexual pride flag in his right hand, the other being occupied by his boyfriend's hand. "Thanks honey."

Emily walked up, arm around Jennifer's waist. They wore matching pink shirts and white jeans. Garcia trailed behind them. She had on a puffy pink, yellow, and blue dress with glitter covering nearly every inch of her hair and shoulders. Her hair was done up with pink streaks and her bag was rainbow. 

"Hello lovelies!" Garcia said giddily, waving at Spencer and giving everyone else a big hug. 

"Where are Rossi and Morgan?" Spencer asked, burying his face into Aaron's chest.

"They're coming." Emily said. "Morgan has a surprise for you, loverboy." 

"I bet he does." Aaron said slyly.

"She was talking to Spencer," Jennifer laughed. "Don't get your undies in a bunch."

Rossi moved his way through the crowd. Everyone laughed as he held up a very obviously homemade sign.

It read  **Italian Grandpa Ally, Don't Mind Me** .

"Nice sign." Emily said, elbowing Rossi.

Rossi shrugged, smiling wide. "Just letting everyone know I'm not lookin' for some rockin' twink."

"Well I am."

The voice came as a tickle to Spencer's ears and he gasped as he saw Derek.

Leather harness? Check. Leather boots? Check. Leather pants? Check. 

"So I see you're wearing some classic Pride attire." Aaron chuckled as Derek pulled him in for a hug and a kiss on the head.

Derek grabbed Spencer by the hips and kissed him. "That's what I'm lookin' for."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Aaron joked as he watched Derek and Spencer cuddle and kiss.

The three of them grouped together and Spencer pulled something hurriedly out of his bag. "I got these!"

He held out little headbands with the polyamarous symbol labeled #1, #2, and #3. The two older men chuckled, Aaron putting on #1 after much debate with Derek, Derek putting on #2, and Spencer putting on #3.

"Ready?" Aaron asked, taking Spencer's right hand.

"Yeah, you ready baby?" Derek asked, taking Spencer's left hand.

Spencer nodded, bouncing in place.

The parade went amazingly. Garcia kissed everyone who was willing on the cheek. Rossi got lots of handshakes and (despite the sign) flirting. Emily and Jennifer handed out flowers and glitter packets. Derek, Aaron, and Spencer walked hand in hand in hand, laughing and taking in the cheering and whooping.

After the march, they gathered around a Latino food truck, Garcia ordering everything in Spanish, surprising the owners who turned out to be a lovely old lesbian couple whom Emily and Jennifer hit it off with.

"This is great. This is so great this is...so great!!!" Spencer repeated over and over again through mouthfuls of steak taco. 

A flock of drag queens crowded Morgan, all flirting with and playing around with him.

"Sorry ladies," he said with mock disappointment, "I'm already taken."

"Well ain't that a shame," one of them said (Spencer had been pretty sure her name was Colly Floweur) "You look so delicious in that leather."

"I know." Derek cooed.

The day settled down and Spencer took a seat at a picnic table where a teenager was. He noticed them staring and as he looked, the kid looked away.

"Sorry," they said, fiddling with their jacket. "I've just never….in real life."

Spencer looked down at his chest. "Ah. Yeah, it took a while."

The kid smiled. "I wanna do that someday. Testosterone too."

"You'll get there." Spencer said softly. "I'm Spencer."

"I'm Malcum." 

They reached out to shake Spencer's hand but Spencer politely declined, opting for finger guns instead. They laughed. 

"Gosh...what's it like being a trans adult?" they asked, looking down at the grass.

"Honestly," Spencer said, "Not that different from being a trans teen. You just have to find the supports." He smiled at them as Aaron came over.

"Where's Derek?" Spencer asked.

"Well he assumed you wanted to keep it PG-13 over here." Aaron chuckled.

"I'm eighteen." Malcum said. "No need for PG-13."

"Oh thank god." Derek's voice came up from behind them.

Malcum audibly gulped upon the sight of Derek. Yet they felt warm when he saw them all together and noticed their headbands.

"Wow...a real poly triad too." They sounded amazed.

"Yup," Aaron said. "We're the real deal."

After giving Malcum his card, Spencer went to different stands, picking up free condoms and buying copious amounts of merchandise. Soon, he was yawning.

"Time to go home, baby boy?" Derek asked, kissing Spencer on the head.

Spencer nodded, stretching.

"Well, time to go then." Aaron said, ruffling Spencer's hair. 

They all parted ways and said their goodbyes and headed home.

Spencer practically collapsed onto the bed when they got inside. "No more fuel."

"Shower." Derek said in a stern yet sweet voice. 

Spencer groaned and hopped in the shower.

When he came out, his boyfriends were already in bed, whispering to each other.

"No secrets!" Spencer exclaimed, hopping onto the bed. 

They both chuckled.

"We were just talking about how happy we were for you today." Aaron said.

"And how cute you looked." Derek added, receiving a playful punch on the shoulder from Aaron.

Spencer snuggled into bed, getting between them. 

Spencer drifted off to sleep from the sound of the TV and the soft breathing from both men.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comment/kudos if you enjoyed please!


End file.
